Fear Isn't Always A Bad Thing
by xxxVelvet Kissesxxx
Summary: When Six is afraid at night she goes to the one she thinks can comfort her best. It leads to more than they expect though what can I say Lorians only love once but when they love they love with everything they have. ***SEX SCENES*** do not read if it makes you uncomfortable


**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING THE 'M' RATING ON THIS STORY DOES NOT STAND FOR MUM APPROVED IF YOU DISLIKE ANY MENTION OF SEX PLEASE LEAVE NOW! DO NOT FLAME ME IT IS MY STORY NOT YOURS SO YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT!**

A flash of lightning lit up the dingy hotel room they were staying in, a clap of thunder followed seconds later and Six jumped, holding her knees tighter to her chest and focused on her breathing. She had always disliked thunder storms but that had only increased as she grew older, they became impossible for her to stomach when her protector died, Katarina had always been the one to comfort her when the terrifying noises kept her awake.

The fact that Katarina had been killed during a thunder storm did not ease her dislike of them and she whimpered, biting down on her knuckles to stop the sound escaping and waking the others. A particularly loud crash sounded and she lurched forward in her bed, looking over at her companions as they slept peacefully. The motel they were staying in had three separate beds, Sam offered to take the single bed and they were given the larger ones.

The two boys slept peacefully, undaunted by the scary magnitude of the storm, Six believed she was so afraid of storms because she could not control them, the elements were all easy for her to work with but storms were wild and unpredictable. Katrina had told her from a young age to avoid working with them as the energy required to control one could kill her in minutes. She sighed quietly and pushed back the thin covers that kept out the winter air, she shivered at the loss of contact but pressed on, hissing slightly as her feet touched the cold floorboards.

She moved quickly across the small room, stopping by a cupboard to grab a glass and quickly filled it with cold water, the glass shook slightly in her hand but she tipped it backed and took several long sips, feeling the cold drops slither down her throat. A harsh whimper was torn from her throat as the rain beat against the tin roof at the same time lightning flashed and thunder boomed. She glanced over at the two boys and contemplated waking one of them up, her pride however held her back. Several loud booms made her squeak in fear and she pushed aside her pride, striding quickly over to one of the occupied beds.

She realised it was fours and took a moment to admire his peaceful attitude when sleeping. His tanned skin was twisted in stark contrast against the white sheets and his muscled frame took up most of the bed, her eyes took in his scared arms and shoulders, moving up to his face. A small ghost of a smile touched his lips and his structured face was relaxed in a soft expression, his ashy blond hair was in its usual ruffled state that she had to admit gave him a sexy bad boy look.

She sighed at the thought of interrupting his peaceful sleep but a loud crash of thunder made her choice for her and she gently shook his shoulder, watching as he yawned widely and looked over at her, his cerulean blue eyes blurry with sleep. "What's wrong Six?" he asked, pushing himself up in bed and letting the covers slip, revealing a bare muscled torso and the beginning of his pyjama pants. "I'm sort of scardofththundrstom." She mumbled, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. "What you say Six?" he questioned, lifting her head up from her hands. "I'm scared of the thunderstorm okay," she snapped, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Really," he asked disbelievingly, his eyes widening. "Never mind I'll deal," she hissed, standing up to stomp off. She made it two steps before a large hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back, forcing her to land against his chest, her head hitting the pillow. "It's okay to be scared Six, you don't have to be tough all the time," he said, noticing for the first time that she was only wearing a tight singlet and a tiny pair of shorts.

She shook her head and buried it in the pillow, hiding her face, "Hey look at me, if you're really that scared you can sleep with me tonight alright," he said, turning her head out from the pillow. He noticed that her skin was freezing and covered in tiny bumps; he chanced a glance over at her bed and saw that she only had a tiny blanket to keep out the freezing mid-winter air. He growled in frustration and lay back down, pulling her closer to him as she voiced her protests.

"Shut up Six, you're freezing, you've been sleeping with barely any covers on and you are scared so just let me do this yeah," he finished awkwardly, adjusting his position so they were more comfortable. She groaned but nodded her head in agreement, watching as he wrapped himself around her and kept out the cold with his heat. Her arms tightened around his stomach and her head leaned against his chest, her legs wrapping up with his as he pressed his chin against the top of her head and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thanks Four," she said, hearing him hum his agreement and begin drawing strange patterns on her back with his fingers. "Go back to sleep Six," he muttered, sweeping her hair back from her face and tilting her head up to his. "I'll protect you," he whispered, pressing a light kiss to her lips then resting his chin back on her head. She smiled and tightened her grip on his back, slowly beginning to feel drowsy. He began to hum a soft tune, his chest vibrating ever so slightly, just before she went to sleep she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head, "You know the first time I saw you Six I forgot who Sarah was and all I could think about was you, that final kiss that I gave her, it was a goodbye kiss both for leaving and forever" he murmured, going back to his humming.

Six smiled happily, pressing closer to his body and nearly moaning from the heat seeping into her chilled skin. She recognised the tune he was humming, it wasn't from Earth. He must have remembered it from a past that happened long ago on a whole different planet. She grinned and drifted off to sleep, feeling his hands making soothing patterns on her back as he hummed quietly to her. She slept soundly despite the storm that raged outside, embraced in the arms of the one who reminded her of a home she could barely remember.

Four glanced down and saw that Six was asleep, a sweet smile blossomed on her lips and she turned over onto her side, pushing her back against him. He grinned happily and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. She placed her hands on top of his in her sleep and moved back as far as she could, he threw his leg over hers so she was completely tucked into his body and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, pushing her bangs behind her ear. Six sighed happily in her sleep and wiggled slightly, feeling the warmth cover her like a blanket.

********************************************************************************************************************  
The next morning Four woke up first, feeling a warm body pressed up against his he awoke quickly, he was close to panicking before he remembered the events of last night, Six waking up scared of the storm and coming to him for comfort, her falling asleep in his arms. He smiled widely and looked down, seeing her face buried in his chest and her body wrapped up in his. Her golden curls were in complete disarray across the pillows, making it look like a halo and her pale skin was flushed, her plump lips were tilted upwards in a smile and her long lashes fluttered against her cheeks. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm but the sun was already shining through the dark storm lighting the room with a warm glow. Four turned his head and realised that Sam was already up so the chances of him already seeing them were 1000 to 1.

A note rested on the table nearby from Sam, it looked to be written for whoever woke up first, _'Morning love birds, me and Bernie Kosher have decided to go out for the rest of the day, see the town, get some food. Be back around 7 so don't worry. Sam.' _Four shrugged and moved his head back around to Six, watching as the blond girl sighed quietly in her sleep and cuddled closer to him, her fists clenching together so she could pull him closer. He chuckled slightly, the vibrations rumbled in his chest, disturbing the sleeping girl's rest. He smirked slightly and moved his hands up from her waist, tangling one in her hair and used the other to grip her chin and tilt it up.

He dropped butterfly kisses on her cheeks, forehead, eyelids and finally her lips, he pulled back slightly and watched as she slowly stirred, rubbing her eyes like a little child did, her eyes widened a tiny bit before she took in her surroundings and seemed to remember last night. She bit her bottom lip as if contemplating something then surged forward, wrapping her arms around Four's neck and crushing her lips against his in a desperate kiss.

His tongue darted out and swept along her bottom lip, seeking entrance, she moaned and obliged. His tongue darted through her mouth, mapping every corner, she moaned again and he growled, sending vibrations through her body. She compared his kisses to those she had had in the past, the others had been okay, not bad but not to great either but Four's his were like a slow building passion that set her every nerve on fire before exploding like a firework inside her. She ran her hands up his bare chest and tangled them in his hair, tugging lightly on the thick strands.

They both acknowledged what this was to one another, humans were fickle creatures always falling in love again and again with so many different people but their kind was lucky. When a Loric fell in love they fell in love for life, sure there were tiny crushes when they were young but around the age of 15 the only person they could ever truly feel anything for were their true loves. Two of the last Lorics had found that in each other, a love so strong it overcame any other problem or obstacle in their path.

He pulled her body against his and sat up, seating her on his lap so she was straddling him while he rested against the head board, their tongues twirled and fought for dominance, she finally conceded, groaning as his hands rested on her inner thighs, slowly trailing up her legs and over her hips. They continued up her stomach and stopped just below her breasts, gently massaging her ribs. She hissed in pleasure and ground down with her hips, pushing her heated core against his hard member. She heard him growl from deep within his chest and damn her if it wasn't the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

She broke the kiss for a moment to allow him to tug off her shirt, her taunt pink nipples already becoming hard when exposed to the chilly morning air. He lowered his head from her lips to capture one in his mouth, gently suckling it as he used his other hand to massage the other. She moaned and threaded her fingers in his hair, encouraging him to do more. His mouth disappeared for a moment and she nearly cried at the loss of contact but stifled it at the last second. His fingers ran gently over her stomach and he pushed aside her pants, delving into her silky folds.

She hissed and arched her back, feeling his warm fingers caressing her slick centre; he ran his fingers up and down, occasionally dipping a finger into her before continuing. She groaned in frustration and ground down onto his fingers. He smirked, satisfied with her response and thrust upwards with one finger, burying it in her heat. Six mewled and dug her fingernails into his back, clenching her fists when he added another finger and slowly stroked her g-spot. He grinned in triumphant and added a third finger, speeding up his thrusts and massaging her folds.

She gasped and let her head fall forward onto Four's shoulder her hips moving to keep up with his thrusts. She felt a coil begin to tighten in her stomach and she hissed, throwing her head back as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her body, tiny pinpricks of light dotted her vision. Six collapsed against him, her body still shaking with the after effects of her orgasm. Four held her in his arms, he peppered soft kisses along her collarbone and she sighed, lifting her head to look into his beautiful eyes. A spark of need flashed in his eyes and she smiled, placing a soft kiss against his lips before slithering down his body, gripping the waist band of his pants with her fingers and pulling them off, tossing them to the side along with her own.

She sat between her legs on her knees, her hands resting at the base of his cock as she trailed her nails up and down his length. He hissed and she smirked, gently palming his length and stroking up and down, feeling the warm throbbing under her hand. She lowered her head and took him in her mouth, running her tongue around and over his thick head. She slowly took him in her mouth, her mouth keeping pace with her hand as he buried his fingers in her long curls, gently bobbing her head up and down. She began to move faster and faster, her tongue darting around to massage his cock and her hands sliding up and back down, creating a delicious friction.

He moaned and she smirked, alternating between fast and slow, gently sucking on his head before sliding back down. He watched as her plump kissable lips devoured him, feeling the warmth of her mouth cover him in a wet heat. He hissed and bucked his hips, watching as she fastened her pace. He felt a warmth building in his stomach and he growled, tugging slightly on her curls. Six kept going, taking nearly all of him into her mouth and using her hands to gently massage his balls, her tongue flicking against his skin as the muscles in his legs tightened.

He hissed and she smirked, feeling his cock beginning to throb faster and faster before he exploded, his hot juices gushing down her throat, she swallowed it all, gently sucking on his cock before she released it, her hand still stroking him back to hardness. He smirked down at her and she grinned, releasing his hard member and crawling up his body, kissing him as passionately as she could muster. He flipped their positions and laid her down on the bed, moving between her thighs and bringing his hands up to massage her breasts, flicking her hard nipples, making her arch her back and moan with pleasure.

He kissed her softly, looking into her eyes for any sign of hesitation, finding none he moved forward. Slowly pushing into her warm core, a single tear rolled down her face and he wiped it off, continuing till he was all the way in, buried to the hilt in her slick folds. He resisted the urge to begin thrusting and instead rubbed soothing patterns on her ribs and stomach, after a few minutes her face relaxed and she wriggled her hips, silently urging him on. He began moving slowly and she moaned, pushing her body against his.

After a few minutes he began to quicken the pace, his hips pressing up against her inner thighs. She groaned, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, lifting herself up and onto his body. This allowed him a deeper angle and he thrust harder, her mewls of pleasure encouraging him to go faster and faster until he was pistoning in, her face buried in his chest and her body shaking with need. Six's back arched and her body twisted, her stomach becoming undone in the familiar sensation of pleasure.

Her body shook with the after effects of her orgasm and the warm juices caused a passionate friction for Four who soon followed, his face thrust towards the sky and twisted in an expression of release. They both collapsed on the covers, worn out from their trysts, Four pulled Six close, her small frame fitted perfectly with his and he kissed her lovingly, allowing all of his feelings to go into that one kiss. "I love you Six," he whispered, reaching down to pull the blanket over them both as they cool air rushed over their sweat covered forms.

"I love you to Four," she murmured, burying her head into his chest and tightening her arms around his waist. The two feel asleep against the other, sharing in the love that they both had for the other. Matching smiles formed on their lips and they both sighed, Four stroking calming pictures on her back as she trailed her nails up and down his back, leaving behind tingling skin. Sam came home hours later to find them in the same position, he shook his head smirking and turned away, he was sure that if the giant aliens seeking them out didn't kill them the sexual tension would have.


End file.
